The Perfect Night
by RoCkInArIeL
Summary: Naruto And Sasuke Go To Sasuke's Favorite Spot. When Sasuke Felt The Time Was Right, He Told Naruto A Secret. They Get Into A Big Fight! When The Night Seems To Be At It's Worst To Us... It's Actually The Perfect Night For Them! Updated Again! EXTRA FLUFF
1. Sasuke's Favorite Spot

Naruto and Sasuke were making they're way through the forest to Sasuke's favorite spot. Naruto kept sighing repeatedly, and slowly getting on Sasuke's nerves. . . "Gosh are we there yet?" He said folding his arms, and Sasuke groaned. "You already asked me that a couple minutes ago, and the answers still the same. Figure it out Naruto" He said sighing, and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. He stopped walking, and concentrated on what was just said. Sasuke noticed Naruto wasn't next to him, and smirked.

Naruto scratched his head, and caught up to Sasuke. "So, are we there yet or not?" Naruto said taking a deep breath, and Sasuke laughed. "No Naruto, we're not there yet" He said shaking his head, and Naruto started pouting."Well how much longer? I'm bored, it's like we've been walking for days now" He said clenching his fists, Sasuke glanced at him, and rolled his eyes. "Just relax, we're almost there Naruto" He said folding his arms, and Naruto nodded. "Oh Ok Sasuke. Hey where is it? By the rivers edge, or Way up high in the forest's biggest tree?" He said putting his hands in his pockets, and Sasuke shrugged. "You'll know when we get there" Sasuke said folding his arms, and Naruto sighed again. He figured he might as well keep quiet until they finally get there.

Naruto already knows where they are going though, Sakura told him. Which is sorta odd because Sasuke said he's never shown anyone this place accept for me, and one other person... It's on a hill near the cliff's edge, and beneath the cliff is the ocean! Sounds like a really pretty place!Sasuke slowed down as they were approaching their destination, and Naruto bumped into him. "Hey Sasuke why'd ya stop for?" He said backing up, and Sasuke pointed at the grass covered hill. Naruto ran out of the forest, and started jupming around. "Ah, here we are! right Sasuke? this is the place?" Naruto shouted smiling, and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, now let's have a seat" He said sitting down on the hill, and Naruto laughed sitting next to him. Naruto stretched while yawning, and Sasuke sighed. "Ya know what Sasuke? I'm starting to get a weird feeling, like I'm as light as air! Do you ever feel that way when your here Sasuke?" He said smiling, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Not like that, but yeah I feel differently when I'm here. I haven't come here in a long time, though" Naruto nodded and looked at the moon, and Sasuke stared at him. "Oh I see, you do feel something but you don't wanna tell me what it is huh?" He said, and Sasuke laughed. "Well if you want to know so bad, this is the place where my brother used to take me. Whenever I'm here I feel like he's still here, holding and watching overme. It's... Kinda nice to know that he's still alive somewhere even though what he did to my family is unforgivable, I do still miss him" He said shaking his head, and Naruto sighed. "Oh Sasuke. I didn't know you felt so strongly about your brother, I wish I had family like that" He said smiling, and Sasuke shook his head.

"No, not like mine you don't. Let's just stop talking about that now, ok Naruto?" He said looking away from Naruto, and He frowned. "oh ok Sasuke, whatever you say! I was just trying to learn more about you..." He said smiling, and Sasuke looked at him. "Why? am I that interesting to you, Naruto? It's not like you care anyways" He said looking up at the sky, and Naruto scooted closer to him. "Oh but I do! I care a lot about you Sasuke, I mean you're my comrade, my friend... Ya know, that kinda stuff" he said moving his hands around, and Sasuke stared blankly at him."Just a friend huh?" Sasuke said crossing his legs, and Naruto shrugged."Well eh... if ya wanna be more, then I guess I coul..." He said, and Sasuke raised his hand."Don't even Naruto. If your not like that, then don't force yourself..." Sasuke said looking at him, and Naruto smiled.

"What what? Your like that? I mean your _gay _Sasuke! Wow, I had no idea. I just thought you were desperately lonely or something, and didn't want to settle for Sakura... Oh well that doesn't matter to me, as long as we always stay friends ok?" He said patting him on the shoulder, and Sasuke pushed his hand away. "Of course I am that way, I just never told anybody" He said fumbling his fingers, and Naruto smirked. "You never tell anybody anything..." He whispered imitating Sasuke, and he looked up. "And I have a damn good reason for that too!" He said, and Naruto froze up. "Eh, yeahright Sasuke. You just really need to loosen up! Your always so tense, and cramped up to yourself... Other people may not see through that, but I sure do" Naruto said turning to Sasuke, and he laughed.

"Oh really, dobe? And what do you see? Ha! You trying to act like you have the sharingan?" He said closing his eyes, and Naruto faced him. "Nope, don't need one either...Hm I see that your hiding something, not just anything but stuff that happened in your past..." He said looking in Sasuke's eyes, and he gasped. "How did you find out about that!" Sasuke shouted, and Naruto flinched. "Oh I was right? Heh I don't know, I just guessed... Wow I guess you can find out a lot of things you didn't know about someone, just by looking into they're eyes" Naruto said smiling, and Sasuke eyes widened. He was captivated by what Naruto just said, it was _lingering_ in his mind._ I didn't know such wise words could come from such an idiot! _

He thought smiling, and Naruto laughed. Sasuke leaned in toward Naruto, and he blushed. "Um sasuke? what's with being so close? your making me kinda nervous" He whispered, and Sasuke got on top of Naruto." But you don't mind if I'm this close to you, Do you Naruto?" Sasuke said looking into his eyes, Naruto laughed, and shook his head. "No, it's alright I guess... Hey, Your eyes are so deep Sasuke! I could just get lost in your gaze... Ahh, I never noticed how pretty your eyes really are" He whispered smiling, and Sasuke blushed. _Damn there he goes again with more words, I don't know how long I can resist this..._


	2. Sasukes Secret!

He thought breathing deeply, and Naruto looked away from him. "Naruto, do you feel any different? With me being so close to you, or do you feel the same way you did when we were sitting next to each other?" He said looking into Naruto's eyes, and He nodded. Naruto gulped, and felt his cheeks getting warmer. "Y-yeah I feel way different, like I'm in love with... oh" He said putting his hands on Sasuke's cheeks, and he pulled him closer. "Kiss me, Naruto. Don't hold back on anything no matter what... If you love me then god damn it show me!" Sasuke said stuttering, and Naruto nodded repeatedly feeling eager. He pulled Sasuke's mouth on his, and kissed him... He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and opened his mouth.

_I've been waiting for this, the day when Naruto would fall in love with me! And I promise to make the most out of this night, for both of us... _he thought parting lips with Naruto's for air, and he gasped. Before Naruto could take a full breath, Sasuke kissed him again. He pushed Sasuke away from him, and shook his head. "No Sasuke, I know how you feel, but I just can't do this! Don't ya see what's going on, and what we're about to do?" He said slightly raising his voice, and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, actually I do. I understand everything from the consequences, too what might happen to us... And It... It doesn't matter to me, Naruto! I don't care if our titles get taken away from us, or if we bring shame to the village. When I'm with you it seems to me that all of that doesn't matter anymore, as if it's not important! The only thing that is important is Us... And to me... You are, Naruto"

He said holding Naruto's hand, and he blushed. "So the truth comes out then... Aha! I knew it all along that you love with me. That's why you _really _wanted me up here, right Sasuke?" He said smiling, and Sasuke got off of him. He rolled his eyes, and Naruto sat up. "Shut up, you just ruined everything, Dobe! That... What I said was the truth damn it, and yet your acting like I'm joking. As if this whole thing's a big Joke Naruto, well it isn't and now I don't want to stay here anymore..." He said folding his arms, and Naruto sighed. "Geeze gay guys get so emotional over practically nothing" He whispered waving his hand in the air, and Sasuke jumped up...

"You wouldn't know the _first_ thing about what gay people have to go through! Especially me being as I'm a ninja. Or maybe you would Naruto, and I can prove it! Just a while ago, what did you say to me? I quote _I feel way different, like I'm in love with... you _Un-quote" He shouted, and Naruto got in his face. "I did not say I feel like I'm in love with...you, I said I feel like I'm in love with...oh. _Oh _makes a BIG difference Sasuke!" He shouted poking Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke pushed him. "Not to me it doesn't, because that's what you _were _going to say! You just realized that you're in love with me too, Naruto" He said smirking, and Naruto growled.

"You don't have shit to prove that, Sasuke! No way did I ever realize I'm in love with you, I just said that... To see if you'd actually try and put moves on me, so there!" He shouted, and Sasuke tackled him to the ground. Naruto kept throwing random punches, and pushing Sasuke. "God damn it Naruto! Don't fucking mess with me that way ever again, I was being serious! How dare you do that to me... Ugh!" He shouted, and Naruto punched his jaw! "Shut up!" Naruto shouted pushing Sasuke off of him, and be backed away. Sasuke wiped his mouth, and smirked. "No blood, that punch was pathetic" He said laughing, and Naruto got up. "Well maybe if you weren't groping me just now, I could've got a clean shot" He said laughing, and Sasuke slowly got up. "I wasn't fucking groping you! I was trying to keep your wild ass from punching me. Which worked if I do say so myself, being that _punch_ you threw at me was more like a girly slap" He said smirking, and Naruto clenched his fists. "Talk about who's girly, _Sasuke!" _

He shouted, and Sasuke ran at him. They clashed their hands together, pushing against each other. Neither one was leaning back or fourth, the force between them seemed equal. "You want proof that your gay, Naruto? Believe it or not, I've got proof" He said switching feet positions, and Naruto laughed. "Hell yeah I do! Cause I knowt-thatyou don't, stop lying already" He said grinning, and Sasuke pushed Naruto letting go of his hands. Naruto ran at him, but Sasuke twisted around, catching him in a quick head-lock.

"Do you remember at the very beginning of our _little date w_hen I kissed you? You didn't fight back, and you didn't stop me did you? In fact you pulled me onto you, Naruto! Can't deny it, why hide it... Ah!" He shouted as Naruto elbowed him in the stomach, and he fell to his knees. Naruto turned around, and knelt down in front of Sasuke. "I don't care about that! So what if I didn't pull away, huh? That still makes_ you_ gay, doesn't it? For getting on top of me" He said smiling, and Sasuke groaned. "Shut the fuck up, Naruto! As of now your as much of a faggot as I am... cause that was my _first _kiss! I'm almost positive it was the same for you, right Naruto?"

He said smirking, and Naruto jumped on him. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder's and started shaking him! "No, No, No! It wasn't, it wasn't, it wasn't!" He shouted closing his eyes, and Sasuke kept shouting, "Naruto! Naruto stop!" It was no use, he kept on screaming weird sayings, and shaking Sasuke vigorously! Sasuke shook his head, and punched Naruto in his face. Knocking him backward, and probably out... "Naruto! Are you trying to make me seasick, or something?"


	3. The Perfect Night!

He said holding his head, and he wobbled over to Naruto. Naruto laid motionless in the grass, twitching slightly. "That hurt, Sasuke! You could've just told me to stop ya know?" He said rubbing his cheek, and Sasuke fell back next to him. "That's what I was _trying_ to do, but you wouldn't listen to me like always... Ugh my head, you bastard" He said looking at him, and Naruto's cheek was swelling up. They stared at each other, and started laughing. "Good fight, eh Sasuke?" Naruto said putting his hand up, and Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, it was... Naruto" He said putting his hand up, and they smiled. They tried high-fiving each other, but they missed. Naruto laughed, and they put their hands back up in the air.

They missed again, and kept laughing. "Awe fuck it" Sasuke said letting his hand fall on Naruto's stomach, and Naruto's arm fell next to Sasuke's face. As Sasuke started to slowly regain his sight, he saw how fast Naruto's cheek had healed! He sat up, and leaned over Naruto. "N-Naruto your cheek, it's... it's" He said pointing at Naruto, andNaruto interupted him."So soft, and pink huh? Wanna kiss it Sasuke?" He said with his eyes closed, and Sasuke shook his head grinning. "I'd punch you, if I didn't feel so sorry for your ass!" He said holding Naruto's hand, and He pulled him up. "Awe wanna kiss my ass then to make it all better? Ha, I'm just kidding Sasuke! Ooh wow, look how bright the moon is!"

He shouted pointing up in the sky, and Sasuke followed his finger up to the moon. "Ah! It's so beautiful!" Naruto said smiling, and Sasuke scooted closer to him. "Yeah... I know" He whispered looking up at it, and Naruto laughed. They sat quietly for a couple minutes, enjoying the night's sky. Stunning stars glistening in the clear nights sky, made Sasuke want to cry. _I'm so emotional tonight, what is with me!I'm more myself and how I used to be, butI like it. . ._Sasuke thought looking at Naruto, and back at the moon. "I wish Sakura was here to see this!"Naruto said with glowing eyes, and Sasuke laughed. "I sure don't, I'm actually glad she isn't here" He said, and Naruto looked at him. "That's mean Sasuke, why would you say that! She's our teammate after all" He said eyeing Sasuke, and he shrugged.

"Because if she were here, I would've never been able to spend quality time like this with you Naruto. You act differently when she's not around, and I like that. You're a lot more open about yourself, and thankfully less talkative" He said smiling, and Naruto lightly pushed him. "Awe ya really mean that? I guess I like it without her too, it is _much_ quieter. I also got to find out a lot of stuff about you, that she never would've even dreamed of!" He said laughing, putting his arm around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I mean it Naruto. Your not so much a Dobe as you usually are" He said laughing, and Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Awe stop teasing me, I'm not in the mood to kick your ass anymore"

He said nudging his head against Sasuke's shoulder, and He grunted. "Yeah right, yeah right" He whispered, and Naruto looked up at him. "Sasuke, I eh got something to tell ya. You've already heard it before and stuff. I just wanted to tell ya again, and I mean it this time... I love you" He said, and Sasuke kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, and they kept kissing. _The Perfect Night... _they thought closing they're eyes, and making out under Kohona's beautiful moonlight...

**Author's Note: Awe That Was Cute Huh? I Tried Staying In Character As Much As Possible, But If They Are OOC Please, Tell Me! At First I Wanted To Leave This Story Just As It Is, But I'm Writting Another Chapter! Reviews Please, I Want To Know What You Thought About This Story! Thanks Again, And Keep Checking Up On This Story Cause I'll Be Updating It! **


End file.
